Valentine at Domino
by MLPhoenix
Summary: FINALLY I add Ishizu and Kaiba's date! YugiTea, TristanSerenity, MaiJoey, BakuraOC, implied MokubaOC, and SetoIshizu!
1. The guys' struggles

VALENTINE IN DOMINO

ML: Ok, this is my second YGO story!

Joey: So, what are the couplings?  
  
ML: Hm… Tea/Yugi, Mai/Joey, and Tristan/Serenity!

Joey: WHAT?  I'll kill you for that!

ML: Tristan!  Do me a favor and do the disclaimer for me, will ya?  
  
Tristan: Sure!  "ML does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form.  He does own the original characters, however."  ROLL IT!!

=============================================================================================================

            16-year-old Yugi Motou had been doing a LOT of thinking lately.  Valentine's Day was right around the corner.  Sure, Yugi had a girlfriend, Téa, but there was a small problem: He couldn't think of what to get her!  That was a big problem, and he thought about it everyday for the last five weeks!  Not even Yami could help him out.  He would just say, "Sorry Yugi.  I can't help you out there."  He decided to take a walk, and that was when he saw Joey, his best friend.

            "Hey Yugi!  What's up?"  Asked the cheerful Joey.

            "It's nothing, Joey."  Said the multicolored-haired boy.

            "You ain't your happy self today, Yug.  What's going on?"  Joey asked.

            "It's about Téa.  I don't know what to get her for Valentine's Day!"  Said Yugi.  "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be!"  
  


            Joey replied back, "You know, Yug, I thought the same thing with Mai last year!  I couldn't think of anything until I realized that the greatest gift was something money couldn't buy!"  

            Yugi thought about it, and said, "Maybe you're right.  I don't need to buy her anything.  But still, think you could help me out?"

            Joey replied, "Sure.  I'd just go for the conventional route.  The usual flowers and chocolate thing."  

            Yugi said, "Keep it simple.  I'd like that."  He went off, saying good-bye to Joey.  Meanwhile, Tristan had just about done his shopping for Serenity.  All he had to do was call her up. He went home, and telephoned the Wheeler house.  

            Elsewhere at Domino, Joey was then thinking the same thought that Yugi had thought.  

            'Man!  I don't what to do!'  Joey thought.  'I really want Mai's present to be special!'  He then went for the phone, but it was ringing.  He picked it up, and heard a familiar voice.

Joey: Wheeler residence.  Joey here.

Tristan: Hey Joey.    
  
Joey: Let me guess: You want Serenity?  Well, let me tell you something: If you plan on dating my sister and breaking her heart, you will NOT live to tell the tale,

        GOT IT?

Tristan: Sure.  Just let me talk to her.

Joey: *Sigh* All right. *Calls for Serenity*

Serenity: Hello?  
  
Tristan: Hey Serenity.  It's me!

Serenity: Tristan!  Hi!    
  
Tristan: I'm just wondering would you care to join me on Valentine's Day?  I know this Italian restaurant.  It's a very romantic place.

  
Serenity: Cool!  I'm in.

Tristan: Great.  Well, see ya!  
  
Serenity: Bye!

            The two parties hung up, and Tristan smiled to himself and said, "YES!"  Joey was thinking, "NO!!"  However, things weren't going to well at the Motou's.  It was as if this whole "Getting a present for Téa" thing had gotten out of hand.  Yugi had been checking his wallet, and saw he had just about enough for flowers and a necklace.  He thought, 'all right, I've got enough'.  He then checked his calendar, and smiled.  Feb. 12.  Two days.  He had two days to get his present for Téa, and he decided he wasn't going to blow it.  After washing up, he went to bed.   

Feb. 13 - day before - 10 AM

            Yugi woke up, feeling fresh.  He then washed up, changed, and walked over to a nearby Jewelry store.  He then looked around for a pendant that Téa would like.  He saw it right in the middle.  It was a gold chain with a bit of jade for the main stone with diamonds circling it.  'Perfect!' Thought Yugi. He then told the jeweler, "Hey!  I want to purchase that pendant over there!"

            The jeweler was happy to oblige.  He then grabbed the pendant, put it into a box, and asked Yugi for the money.  Yugi paid, and left the shop.  He met Joey, Tristan and Bakura in a coffeehouse.  After greeting the boys, Yugi then sat down.  

            Joey asked, "Yo, Yugi!  Guess you lightened up!  What happened?"  
  


            Yugi answered, "I finally got Téa's present!"  

            Bakura replied, "Nice work!"  

            Tristan said, "Well, that leaves only Joey without a present for his girl!"  

            Joey replied, "Hey, cut it out!  I'm planning to go to the florist's!"  

            Bakura asked, "Well, what is it this time?  Roses?"

            Joey answered, "Yeah."

            Tristan said, "Well, good luck!"

            The four guys left after having their coffee.  Bakura smiled, knowing that he had his present handy, in his pocket, and a date with his own girlfriend, Mandy.  So did Tristan, who had his at home, and Yugi, for he had his present in his pocket too.  Joey went for the florist's, and bought a dozen roses for Mai.  Now, all that was left was to call up Mai.

            As for Mai, well, she was at home, watching a film.  It was just about the best part when she heard the phone go off. 

Mai: Hello?  Mai speaking.

Joey: Hey baby!  It's me!

  
Mai: Joey!  What's up?  
  
Joey: I was wondering whether or not you'd like to go out with me tomorrow.

Mai: Valentine's Day.  How about you just come to my place?  
  
Joey: Sure honey.  Besides, I took some cooking lessons.

Mai: Hm… you know, I do like a guy who can cook.  Why not?  
  
Joey: See ya tomorrow, Mai!  
  
Mai: Sure!

            She smiled as she hung up.  Everyone in Domino was sleeping peacefully.  Even the Kaiba brothers.  Mokuba and Seto had got some gifts for each other AND their respective girlfriends, Selena (Mokuba's) and Ishizu (Seto).  

=============================================================================================================

Next chapter - Dates.


	2. Date 1: Yugi & Tea

VALENTINE AT DOMINO - CHAPTER 2: Yugi's Date

ML: Ok!  Now THIS is where the fun begins!  The dates!

Yugi: So, how are we going to do this?  
  
ML: First off, the format goes like this: Separate chapters.

Joey: So, who's first?  
  
ML: Hm… Let's run the slot machine, shall we?  (Runs the slot machine; it's Yugi/Téa)  
  
Yugi: So, Téa and me first, huh?  
  
ML: Yeah.  Anyway, I don't own YGO or the characters.  I do the originals.  There.  Roll it!

=============================================================================================================

Feb. 14 - Valentine's Day - 6:40 PM.

            Yugi made a quick run-through of his clothes, and smiled.  Fly was done, Undershirt tucked in, shirt straightened, pants pockets in.  All he needed was Téa's gift.  Yugi knew it was in his pocket, and smiled.  He decided to relax for a while, and think about what had led up to this moment.  Of course, Téa and Yugi had been friends for most of their lives, and always wondered if one was good enough to take the plunge.  Well, Yugi was.  He then checked his clock.  It was 6:50.  Time to pick up Téa.  

            Téa was waiting for Yugi when she thought, 'What if I'm not good enough?  What if he decides to see Rebecca instead of me?'  However, her fears were stopped for the moment when she saw a familiar car, which was a Toyota Camry.  Yugi's car.  She then heard the honks of the horn, went to pick up her jacket, put it on, grab her purse, set the alarm, and get into Yugi's car.  

            Yugi greeted Téa with a peck to the cheek.  Téa said, "Nice to see you again, Yugi."  

            Yugi replied back, "Great to see you too."  

            Téa asked, "Where are we going?" 

            Yugi answered, "I'm thinking about a movie and I reserved two seats at this restaurant I know."

            Téa replied, "I hope you've got enough money." 

            Yugi said, "Well, I HAVE been working at the game shop long enough."  When the two reached the theatre, Yugi parked his car, and paid for their tickets.  Of course, it was a romance flick.  Téa's favorite genre.  As the two were watching the movie, Téa was thinking, 'What could tonight bring?'  

            When the movie ended, Yugi escorted Téa back to the car, and Yugi drove off.  Their next destination was a quaint little French restaurant Yugi had knew.  Yugi parked, and said to the host, "Motou for two?"

            The host said, "Ah.  Great.  Right this way."  The host led Yugi and Téa to their seats.  Yugi allowed Téa to begin the talking.

            "Can you believe what has happened in the last couple of years?"  Téa asked.

            Yugi answered, "I couldn't believe it myself.  I still think about what had happened during Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City."  

            Téa said, "Yeah.  Still, you and I, we have our friendship.  Even though you and Joey are better friends after the whole Battle City happenings."

            Yugi laughed, and smiled, "I wonder if he ever got together with Mai."

            Téa said, "Mai and Joey got together months before today!"  The food arrived, and as the two ate, a soft piano melody was heard throughout the restaurant.  Yugi thought, "Perfect."

            After the two had dinner, Yugi and Téa took a little walk around the city, and looked up at the stars.  When the two were in the park, Yami, who was in his soul room, told Yugi, "Now!  Give her the necklace!" 

            Yugi smiled, and thought, 'Now is the time.'  He looked at Téa very intently, and took out the box from his jacket pocket and opened it.  There it was.  A gold pendant with a jade stone, with diamonds surrounding it.  "It took me a few bucks, but I got it."  Yugi said.

            Téa's heart melted when she saw the necklace.  She allowed Yugi to slip it on her neck.  After the two walked for a while, Yugi looked at his watch again.  10:00 PM.  Time to drop the girl off.  Yugi then escorted Téa to the car, and dropped her off, right on the dot.  

            As Yugi was escorting Téa back to the house, Téa stopped, and said, "I had a great time, Yugi.  I hope we can do this again next year."  

            Yugi said, "Me too."  It was all that needed to be said, as Yugi gathered Téa into his arms, and kissed her lovingly on the lips.  Then the two walked in separate directions.  Yugi to his car, and Téa into her house.  

END CHAPTER

=============================================================================================================

Well now, what y'all think?  R&R!!


	3. Date 2: Joey & Mai

VALENTINE AT DOMINO - Joey's Date

ML: Ok, here's what happened last time:  Yugi had his date with Téa.  

Joey: So, you have any idea of who is going next?

ML: Well… you are!

Joey:  Me?  

ML: Yeah you!  Anyway, I don't own YGO, and that's all there is to it!  ROLL IT!!

=============================================================================================================

Feb. 14 - Valentine's Day - 6:30 PM 

Joey was getting prepared for his date with Mai, and boy, was he nervous!  He knew he had taken some cooking lessons after the whole Battle City 

debacle, but he was a little bit unsettled.  After all, it was his first Valentine's Day date, and he wanted it to be special.  He made a quick check of his clothing, and

sprayed a bit of cologne on his jaw.  Once he was happy with how he looked, he grabbed his car keys, and roses for Mai.  He then told Serenity, "Be back by 10, ok?"  Serenity only nodded her head.  

Joey then went 80 the whole way to Mai's.  When he got the door, he took a few deep breaths, and settled down after that.  He knocked, and Mai 

answered the door.  She only said, "Perfect timing, Joey."  

            Joey replied back, "Well, I had to hurry."  He then got to the kitchen, and got cracking right away.  Of course, he was no wiz in the kitchen, but his thoughts were on impressing Mai.  First off, he worked on the pasta, and got that down pat.  After that, was the chicken, and he passed that test with flying colors.  Now was the sauce.  Joey stumbled a bit, but managed well.  All he had to do was to serve, and hope Mai was impressed.

            "Dinner's on!"  Joey yelled.  Mai then got up, and Joey served the plates of pasta and chicken.  As Mai ate, Joey watched for a reaction.  Guess what?  He got it later.  

            Mai replied, "This IS good!  For a while there, I thought you were going to poison me!"  

            Joey said, "Hey baby, you know I would NEVER do that!"  

            Mai replied back, "You know, you really have to watch where you call me that."

            Joey asked, "And why's that?"

            Mai answered, "It makes me want to pin you to my bed."

            Joey, getting what she was talking about said, "All right."  After dinner, the two decided to go up to the roof, but not before Mai grabbed two of Kaiba's dueling disks.  Mai asked, "Joey, up for a duel?"  
  


            Joey took his deck out of his pocket, said, "I'm ready.  Give me the disks." 

            As soon as Mai gave Joey the disk, he strapped it on.

Mai/Joey: LET'S DUEL!

Mai: 4000  
Joey: 4000

Mai: I'll go first!  I summon harpy lady in attack mode and end my turn by putting one card face down!

Joey: (Hm… that one card that's face down has to be mirror wall!  She always plays it with harpy lady!)  Sorry Mai, but I know what you're planning to pull!  

         First off, I use remove trap to take away what you have, and place the Flame Swordsman in attack mode, and attack Harpy Lady!

Mai: 3500

Joey: 4000

Mai: Great move.  I can see you're getting better.  But that won't be good enough!  I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpy Lady and use Elegant Egotist to 

        Special summon the Harpy Lady sisters, and I use them to attack your Flame Swordsman!

Mai: 3500

Joey: 3850

Joey: (Better make it quick.  I don't want to risk her bringing out the Pet dragon.)  Time to kiss the baby, Mai!  I put down two cards face down, and I summon

         Baby Dragon in attack mode!

Mai: (That must be a trap.  I know what to do.)  I put down Harpie's Feather Duster, and whisk that trap away!    
  
Joey: Big mistake, Mai!  My first card down was De-Spell!  It removes any magic card you have on field!  Now it's my turn.  (Come on, Heart of the cards…

        YES!)  Time to synchronize your clock, Mai, 'cause the card I just drew is… THE TIME WIZARD!  GO!  TIME ROULETTE!!

(Time roulette activates…  It's… TIME WARP!)  
  
Joey: ALL RIGHT!  Now!  THOUSAND DRAGON!  NOXIUS FUMES!

Mai: 2050  
Joey: 3850

Mai: All right. I summon Dark Witch, and power it up with Malevolent Nuzzler, which powers the attack to 700 points!  Attack thousand dragon!

Joey: Big mistake, Mai!  You activated my trap!  TRAP HOLE!  

Mai: NO!

Joey: Well then, Time to finish it off!  Go thousand dragon!  attack Mai's life points!

  
Mai: 0

Joey: 3850!

            Mai said, "Phew!  Joey, you ARE improving!"  

            Joey said, "Ah, it was nothing."  He went back to his car, picked up the roses, and went back up, where Mai was waiting.  He said, "Here."

            Mai was shocked, and asked, "Wow!  All those are for me?"  

            Joey answered, "Yeah.  They remind me of you." 

            Mai said, "I've got something for you too."  She then took a card out of her pocket.  It was mirror wall!  "It's a duplicate.  I think it'll come in handy!"

            Joey said, "Cool!"  The two went up back to the roof, and Joey said, "Beautiful night."  

            Mai said, "Yeah, and I'm spending it with you."  Joey laughed, and drew Mai into a sweet kiss.  Mai was shocked at first, but she returned the kiss and as the two broke away, Mai said, "I really had a nice night.  Thanks for the dinner."  

            Joey only said, "Yeah.  You're welcome."  He then left, and smiled.  To him, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

END CHAPTER

=============================================================================================================

Well then, the next chapter will be Serenity/Tristan!  Hope  you like this!  R&R!!


	4. Date 3: Tristan & Serenity, and meeting ...

VALENTINE AT DOMINO - Tristan's date, and meeting with Bakura

Joey: Ok, Now that I'm done, here's what happened; my date with Mai, and we even dueled.

ML: I guess that's all in a nutshell.  Anyway, I don't own YGO, but I DO own Mandy, Bakura's girlfriend.

Tristan: Let's just roll the tape!

=============================================================================================================

Feb. 14 - Valentine's Day - 6:45 P.M

            Tristan had been going through the last 15 minutes combing through his clothing, fixing up his hair, and of course, and rewrapping Serenity's gift.  Now it was time to go.  He did the alarm, grabbed his keys, and locked the door, but not before putting on his shoes.  Then he went 80 all the way to Serenity and Joey's place.  Of course, Joey was busy with Mai, so he would have nothing to worry about.  

            Meanwhile, Serenity was busy looking through her clothing, and fixing her hair.  She then heard the doorbell and went to open the door.  Sure enough, it was Tristan Taylor.  "Hey, Tristan!  Nice to see you."  Tristan gave Serenity a peck on the cheek.  After that, Serenity did the alarm, and Tristan escorted her to his car.  All the way to the restaurant, Tristan smiled at the girl beside him, and all Serenity did was smile back.  When they reached the restaurant, Tristan parked, and walked in with Serenity's arm locked in his.

            The host saw them, and as Tristan said, "Taylor for 2?" 

            The host said, "Ah.  I remember.  Your table's ready."  The host led them to their table, and Tristan began talking.  

            "So, Serenity.  Where does the time go?"  Tristan asked.

            Serenity answered, "You were so kind to me when I was in the hospital for my operation.  Don't change."  

            Tristan remarked, "Don't worry.  I won't."  When the food arrived, they kept talking, and Serenity remarked, "Hey Tristan, there's a dance floor there."  

            Tristan said, "That gives me an idea.  After we eat, how about we… you know?"

            Serenity giggled a bit, and said, "Sure.  If you know how to dance!"  

            After they finished, Serenity lead Tristan to the dance floor, where the two began to dance to a slow waltz.  After a few minutes, Tristan paid the bill, but after they left, they happened to see Bakura and Mandy!  

            "Hey!  Bakura!"  Tristan yelled out.  

            Bakura said, "Hey Tristan!  What's up?  
  
            Tristan answered, "Taking Serenity out.  What does it look like?" 

            Bakura replied, "Hm… Well, let me tell you something.  Better get her home quick, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders!"

            Tristan said, "Thanks for reminding me, buddy." 

            Meanwhile, Mandy and Serenity were catching up on girl talk.

            "So, girlfriend, how's your lover treating you?"  Asked Mandy.

            "He's treating me well.  Still, Joey's a little hot-headed about me dating him."  Answered Serenity.  
  


            "So I see.  I don't think my brother was too hot about Bakura and me at first, but they're now the best of pals!"  Mandy replied.

            "Look, I hope you guys have a nice valentine's day!"  Serenity said.

            "You too, girlfriend!"  Said Mandy.  The two couples parted, and Serenity and Tristan left.  They looked up at the stars, and smiled.  The gods were sure smiling on them tonight.  It was then Tristan's watch alarm went off.

            "Oh man!  I got to get you back to Joey's!  He'll kill me!"  Tristan yelled.  The two got back into Tristan's car, and Tristan went 90 the whole way!  As soon as he was back, Tristan kissed Serenity one more time, and that's when Joey decided to interrupt.  

            He said, "Nice moment guys.  Now, Tristan, CAN YOU PLEASE GET SERENITY BACK IN HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU?"  

            The couple broke off the kiss, and said, "Uh, sure."  Serenity walked back in, and blew Tristan a kiss from her window.  The lights went out all through the Wheeler house, and Tristan drove away, smiling.

END CHAPTER

=============================================================================================================

Well, so how'd you like it?  R&R!


	5. Date 4: Kaiba & Ishizu

VALENTINE AT DOMINO – Date 4: Kaiba and Ishizu

ML: Since it's so demanded, I figure I'd take a little break from my "Grease" parody and throw in this!

Hope y'all like it!

Feb. 14 - Valentine's Day – 7 PM

            Kaiba hurriedly tried to get ready.  He went throw his checklist in his head.  Hair, check.  Face on, check.  Cards, check, gift, check.  Everything set.  He went to his chauffeur, and told him to go to Ishizu's, but not before he told Mokuba, "in bed by 10, and do your homework, 'k?"  

            Mokuba shook his head yes, after all, he had his date, and he was EXHAUSTED. 

            Meanwhile, Ishizu was doing the same thing.  Getting ready.  She checked over her little mental list, and smiled.  Everything was set.  She waited for Kaiba, and when he was there, she said, "Marik?  Don't forget.  Homework, and if you're hungry, there's some leftover sandwich in the fridge." 

            Marik said, "I got it, Ishizu.  Have a good time."

            The two left for their date, and Kaiba said to the chauffeur, "the cinema."

            "What are we watching, Mr. Kaiba?"  Ishizu asked.

            "Intolerable Cruelty.  I happen to like George Clooney."  Kaiba answered.  

            "Ok."  The two walked in, and Kaiba bought their tickets.  After all, he was the richest guy in town, meaning he could buy a ticket to a movie, and forget about the repercussions.  As the two went to their seats, they looked into each other, but Kaiba refused to think he could be falling in love with a woman who believed in Ancient Egyptian hocus-pocus.

            After the movie, Kaiba took Ishizu over to Kaiba land, and they got to the dueling stadium.  

            Ishizu said, "Well, Mr. Kaiba, are you ready to duel?"

            "Bring it on Ishizu, oh, and just call me Seto."  He said. 

Kaiba/Ishizu: LET'S DUEL!

Kaiba: 4000

  
Ishizu: 4000

            "I'll go first then." Ishizu said.  "I'll place one card face down, and end my turn."

            Kaiba replied, "all right then, I'll use my Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and attack that face down card!"

            "Since that was a defense monster, I don't lose any lifepoints.  I'll use Muldora and use my sword of Dogra to power it up to 2000 attack points.  Now I attack!"

Kaiba: 3900

Ishizu: 4000

            Kaiba said, "That's all you can do?  I'll just set a monster in defense, and end my turn by putting two cards face down!"

            Ishizu then said, "Ok, Seto.  I'll use muko so both of us can pay 1000 life points to discard both of our decks!"

Kaiba: 2900

Ishizu: 3000

            Both of them discarded, but Seto thought, 'one of the cards I discarded was blue eyes, and I've got monster reborn in my deck!  I've got this duel won!'

Seto then said, "Sorry Ishizu, but I'm going to win, as I use monster reborn to bring back one of my cards that I discarded.  That card is THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!! (3000/2500)  NOW!   WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK ON MULDORA!"

Kaiba: 2900

Ishizu: 2000

            Kaiba continued, "Then I'll use my gadget soldier (1800/2000) that was in defense mode, and attack!"

Kaiba: 2900

Ishizu: 200

            Ishizu winced as the holographic projectile hit.  "Looks like you've got the upper hand Seto." 

            "Well, I do.  So surrender." 

            "Never!"  She said.  I'll just put this card face down."

            "Then I'll use Blue eyes to attack you directly, and win!"  Kaiba said.

Kaiba: 2900

Ishizu: 0

            "You fought a great duel, Seto."  Ishizu said, "and I never had a finer one."

            "I know."  Kaiba said, and he got nearer to her, and before Ishizu knew it, Kaiba placed lips on hers in a light kiss.

            After taking Ishizu home, Kaiba had his chauffeur go back home, and Kaiba changed and got to bed.  After all, tomorrow was just another work day. 


End file.
